Proprietary tools exist to allow healthcare order set content to be customized within the context of a vendor's particular data authoring and customizing system. However, such single-vendor systems may be overly constraining where an organization needs to customize content for use with systems and applications from multiple vendors. One exemplary approach to address this issue might be for industry participants to establish an industry-standard format or toolset for order set content authoring and customization. However, to date, an industry standard has not arisen and toolsets for review, customization and integration of evidence based content structures are generally sponsored by a single healthcare application vendor and designed to best fit with that vendor's environment. Advantages may be obtained by a toolset that allows for the improved sharing of data between multiple vendor health care data management systems.